


The City of Destruction -- An Ashton Irwin Fanfic

by irwinxslay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Action, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Cliffhangers, Drama, F/M, New York, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwinxslay/pseuds/irwinxslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and his cousin Jake arrive in a busy New York City to open up their brand new restaurant together. They prepare for the opening night but as they meet a mystery man upon their arrival in the city, is he here just to cause trouble for the pair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble Arrives

After what seemed like hours of walking we finally arrived.  
"Well, we're here man..whatcha think?" Ashton asked his cousin as they both set their bags down on the path outside their newly built restaurant.  
"I think our dreams are about to come true.." Jake looked back over at Ash and shook his head in disbelief. They opened the doors and walked into their new place. Everything was ready. All they had to do was prepare the food, set the tables and get themselves ready for their big grand opening tonight. Jake heads out the back to get some boxes and accidentally bumps into someone as he walks out the door. "Woah, sorry man I-" Jake stops and looks at the man before continuing. "Uhh, you shouldn't be out here. This place is under new management now" Jake laughed but the man was not amused. He just gave Jake a look up and down and threw his finished cigarette on the ground and walked away. Jake stopped for a few seconds as he watched this mysterious guy walk away without saying a word. He just shook his head and picked up the boxes before continuing on with the preparations.  
Evening soon arrived and the opening was near. A nervous Ashton and Jake both added some finishing touches to the tables as they prepared to open the restaurant to the crowds that were gathering outside. "You ready?" A nervous Ashton asked. "Ready." Jake replied. They opened the door and invited all the hungry diners in but one in particular caught Jakes eye. It was that guy from earlier. He sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant alone. This raised Jakes suspicions but the show must go on as planned.  
The evening was going great. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food and entertainment. This couldn't have gone better for the 2 cousins. But things soon turned sour as the mysterious man from earlier tripped Ashton up as he walked to a table with freshly prepared meals in his hands. Everyone gasped as the sounds of smashing plates rushed through the room. Jake ran over to the aid of his cousin and helped him up. "Oops" the man casually said as he tucked into the remains of his meal. Jake shook his head, trying to keep his cool in front of the customers as he began to clean up the mess. "Don't worry about it man. I wasn't paying attention." Ashton replied to the customer before rushing back into the kitchen. Jake knew this guy wasn't good news but what does he really want from them?


	2. The Day After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rollercoaster ride of an opening night at the restaurant, Ashton and Jake open up on a new day. They meet 2 new girls and one really catches Ashtons eye but as we find out more about the mystery guy from the night before, is more trouble ahead for Ashton and Jake?

The doors open on a sunny afternoon in New York. Ash was still pretty embarrassed about what happened last night but he was excited for the night ahead. "Got your crash helmet and knee pads on?" Jake joked. "Ha ha!" Ashton sarcastically laughed back at him as he made his way to behind the counter as the first customers of the day came through the door. "Good afternoon, ladies." He said cheerfully to the 2 girls with all kinds of different shopping bags hanging from each arm. "What's up, handsome? My friend and I have just been on the shopping trip from heaven but we're starving. What's good here?" The first girl spoke. "Everything's good here, ma'am" Ash replied. "Hm, I can see that." She answered while giving me a look up and down with a smirk on her face. "Oh stop, Lauren." Her friend quipped. Ashton laughed and grabbed 2 menus before leading the girls over to a table. As he made his way back into the kitchen Jake, who was watching everything, tapped his shoulder. "Make sure and get her number before she leaves." He ordered as he pointed at Lauren. "Shut up. She'd never go for someone like me." He spoke before Jake cut across "Not for you, for me!" Ash just shook his head and ignored his cousin. Jake went behind the counter and began piling the menus together neatly before another customer arrived at the counter. Jake looked up from the menus to serve the customer. "Can I help-" He quickly stopped as he realised who it was. The maniac from last night. Ashton came out from the kitchen and stopped as he saw the guy again. "Oh hey! It's you again." He said with a smile on his face. "Look, if you're here to cause trouble again then you can just-" -- "Dont worry, I've got this" Lauren cut across Jake. "You know this guy?!" Ashton asked. "Yeah, I'm fortunate enough to call him my EX boyfriend" she answered. Ashton and Jake were shocked. Lauren and her friend both took him out of the restaurant. "See, she obviously doesn't go for guys like me." Ashton added miserably before walking back into the kitchen.   
A few days passed and the restaurant was doing great. Every review the place got was amazing. Ash and Jake were so happy. They were living out their dreams and it felt great. But today was a tough day. Jake had fallen ill with the flu, leaving Ash struggling to run the place on his own. As he rushed around from table to table, Lauren arrived. "Hey there, handsome" She complimented Ash. "Oh, hey! Uh, listen, I'm kinda busy right now so I can't really talk." He rushed off but Lauren followed. "I just want to apologise for Conor. He's a douche and he told me all bout what happened the other night." - "Yeah. Okay, whatever. I need to go because I'm on my own today and I'm rushed off my feet." He said, sounding stressed. Lauren looked around at the crowded place before suggesting "Hey, what if I helped you out here?" - Ash stopped and turned back to her as she spoke. "Y'know to make up for Conor being a douche..". Ashton thought about it for a while before nodding his head. "Table 4 needs clearing." He replied.  
After a busy but successful day, they could finally close the doors for the night. "Well done. You did great!" Ash smiled at Lauren. "Really? Woah, thanks!" She smiled proudly before Ash added "How would you feel about working here?..Just clearing tables and stuff though, nothing major." - Lauren was gobsmacked. Was she just offered a job? She's never had a job before. This was crazy. "Soo..?" Ashton said while he waited for a reply. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed excitedly before wrapping her arms around her new boss. Ashton laughed at her reaction as the pair shared a friendly hug but little did they know..someone is watching through the window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is pretty shitty so far but I promise you it gets better lmao. I hope you guys keep reading. Thank you so much and if you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to let me know! :) x

**Author's Note:**

> Hii okay so sorry that this chapter is very short but they do get longer as the story develops more and more. I hope you enjoy and I promise you theres a tonne more plot twists and cliffhangers to come :) x


End file.
